Understanding
by keaneplay
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a moment immediately after the downfall of the Dark Lord.


It was over

**A/N **

**I know I said I wasn't going to write more, but after a lot of positive feedback after 'The Chapter That Was Lost' I decided that I should give it a go… This FanFic (like 'The Chapter That Was Lost') has been on my computer for ages, but I thought that I should post it… I'm sorry if it's similar to my other story – I did write them at the same time (right after DH). **

**I next plan on writing a Ron/Hermione FanFic or a Lily/Severus one. The Ron/Hermione one would be a one-shot like this one, but the Lily/Severus one will be a long project… I am becoming more ambitious!**

Harry had done it, the war was finally over. Voldemort was no more. However, at this moment in time, things could not be much worse for Harry he had lost three of his best friends, people he cared most about were grieving over lost ones and possibly worst of all, he was now being congratulated like a hero, even though he felt that he scarcely deserved it.

"Thank you Harry," "Congratulations," and various other things were shouted by all the people around him, but these comments meant nothing to Harry at the moment. In fact there was only one person that he wanted to hear and she was nowhere to be seen. Deciding that it would be better to go to sleep and find her later, he made his way out of the Great Hall and up towards the Gryffindor common room. On approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry was stopped by Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"I knew it'd be you to save us Harry, you were always the best at DATDA, plus you've always been a match for You Know Who, I mean how many times did you beat him before?" said a clearly awestruck Seamus.

"Seamus I never _beat _him before, I only escaped, plus I always had the best help available." Harry replied, stifling a yawn as he said it.

"You know Harry I think that you are too modest sometimes"

"I mean it – if it wasn't for the DA, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Hermione, the Order and… and Ginny I wouldn't have made it." At saying these words, tears filled Harry's eyes he had lost so much to Riddle, his family, his Godfather, his friends not to mention countless other people who died fighting for him. "I think I'm going to go to bed now" and with that he climbed through the portrait hole and began to climb the stairs up to the boys dormitory.

Harry opened the seventh year dormitory door expecting to see Ron, but was shocked to see Ginny Weasley asleep on his bed. He approached Ginny not knowing what he should do. One thing he decided not to do was wake her. However as he sat on the bed she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hmm… wha…where am I?" she said sleepily. Upon seeing Harry sitting next to her she made to grab his hand. "Harry, when did you come in?"

"Just a second ago… I was looking for you earlier, where did you go?" Harry asked and at the same time he reached for hand and took it into his own.

"I went to my dorm but I couldn't sleep, so then I came up here looking for you… err… I mean Ron but he wasn't here so I sat down and kind of fell asleep."

"Well the important thing is that you are here and safe, just as I promised last year."

"I didn't want to be safe; I wanted to be with _you_. You pushed me away when I could have been there for you…" she said as tears filled her eyes. "Why couldn't you take me Harry, Why?"

"Gin, I wanted to take you, I really did, but Dumbledore made me swear that only Ron and Hermione could know."

"But I wouldn't have told anyone… or is it because you didn't trust me?" she looked like she had been slapped, she had tears pouring down her beautiful face and she was staring at Harry, as if her life depended on his next few words.

"It had nothing to do with trust! I trust you more than anyone else in the world but this was one occasion where I didn't want to give Riddle any reason to use you against me – he would have found out about us, and then he would have used you to get at me, think about it, he used you back in your first year, and that was when you were only my best friend's sister! I couldn't let that happen to you again, I would never have been able to forgive myself" he said this with the utmost seriousness. He was relieved to see the understanding in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I have always loved you…" she turned pink but other than that showed no sign of embarrassment.

"Surely not before we dated?"

"Oh I knew you were the one for me as soon as I saw you on platform Nine & Three Quarters."

"What! There was nothing special about me… I couldn't even get on the platform!" laughed Harry as he remembered that very day in his mind.

Ignoring him completely she elaborated, "When you spoke to mum, you were so polite and you didn't act like anyone else would have in your situation. Most people would have been all bigheaded with all that fame, but you were all shy and nervous," she hesitated, "Kind of like _me_."

"Well in that case it's lucky that you got me to realise how great you are – think of all the time we could have had together, if only I hadn't been so blind…"

"It doesn't matter Harry, you're here now, and that's all that matters."

At those words, Harry took her in his arms and vowed never to let her go. His lips reached hers and they knew from the kiss that they had an understanding – they were going to be with each other forever.

"I love you," they both said together.

**A/N I know the ending's rubbish, but I ran out of ideas… I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, leave a review, they make me happy and encourage me to write more…**


End file.
